deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel RX Health System (DXMD)
Sentinel RX Health System returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided with the ability to be upgraded for better health and regeneration. It is vital for a player who wishes to charge into a fight rather than use stealth. However, for the stealth based player, this augmentation can be looked over in favor of upgrading others more suited for their style. Description Sentinel RX health System :The Sentinel RX Health System is a massive and elegant augmentation made up of numerous units distributed throughout the body. :The primary components are a series of hair-fine sensor probes connected to all vital organs; they provide biomedical data to a central health monitor unit. This unit tracks the medical condition of the user and triggers secondary modules when it registers critical damage through internal or external trauma. :These modules are implanted in heart tissue, the lymphatic system, and adrenal glands, and utilize micro-electric charges and phase-released chemicals to stimulate the human body's healing reaction. :Maintain, monitor, and enhance physical health. :* Activation cost: N/A :* Energy consumption: none Upgrades Civilian Settings Defib :The Sentinel RX Health System comes standard with an Implanted Cardioverter Defibrillator capable of restarting a human heart. It is implanted directly in the sinoatrial node, or as an alternative to it if the heart is fully cybernetic, and is specially tuned not to interfere with the user's other electronic implants. :The defibrillator system also performs double duty as a tissue stimulator. In the event of injury, the defibrillator can emit 50 millivolt doses of bioelectricity to stimulate the production of neutrophils and macrophages, encouraging and speeding the body's natural healing processes :Regenerate health and heal wounds. :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Energy consumption: none Medical Settings Defib :The Cardioverter Defibrillator can speed healing processes significantly once the user's tissues grow accustomed to the electrical stimulation. :A steady flow of 65 millivolt stimulation not only encourages the rapid production of new cells but also stimulates those cells to produce additional healing materials, such as collagen, actin, and cortisol. :Increase the per-second rate of health regeneration. :*Upgrade requirement: Civilian Settings Defib :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Military Settings Defib :With the user's basic tissue now fully accustomed to the presence of the Cardioverter Defibrillator's cell-stimulating electricity, the augmentation can increase the stimulation to 75 millivolts without fear of cell damage. :Greatly increase the per-second rate of health regeneration. :*Upgrade requirement: Medical Settings Defib :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Angiogenesis Protein Therapy :The Sentinel implant package also includes the Angiogenesis Protein Therapy delivery system. This augmentation stimulates the production of blood vessels in all parts of the body, increasing the user's ability to withstand damage and simultaneously reducing the negative effects of injury. :It achieves this through internal production of custom-designed growth factors that trigger and support angiogenesis (the production of vascular tissue). These are circulated through the body via the lymphatic system, resulting in an overall increase in blood flow to all parts of the body. :The augmentation also produces a small amount of inhibiting antibodies that prevent angiogenesis cascading, which can result in spontaneous tumor formation. :The default health value set to 100 points. :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Energy consumption: none Synthetic Growth Factors :The Angiogenesis Protein Therapy mod initially restricts itself to the production of growth factors that directly support the body's natural angiogenesis abilities. This upgrade adds a variety of genetically modified growth factors to the mix: S-FGF, S-VEGF, and S-angiopoietins, all of which promote the construction of vascular tissue throughout the body. :The inhibiting antibodies remain but take on more regulatory roles. :Increase maximum hit points to 125. :*Upgrade requirement: Angiogenesis Protein Therapy :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Uninhibited Angiogenesis :After growing accustomed to the flow of synthetic and supportive growth factors, the Angiogenesis Protein Therapy augmentation finally shuts down all production of growth factor inhibitors.This allows the body itself to guide the continued development of vascular tissue. :Eventually, the user's body naturally reaches the maximum threshold of capillary saturation and can now experience massive trauma without bleeding to death or losing organ function. '' :''It's not immortality. but it's the closest thing available with current technology. '' :Greatly increase maximum hit points to 150. :*Upgrade requirement: Synthetic Growth Factors :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Factory Regen Delay :''Users with several augmentations project a low-voltage electrical field in their immediate vicinity. This can cause a variety of cardiovascular problems, all of which can be exacerbated by the Sentinel RX Health System sub-augmentations. :The RX Health Pacekeeper -- which is implanted directly into the heart's sinoatrial node, ensures that the user's heartbeat remains constant and unaffected by the field. It does this by delaying the activation of the Sentinel RX Health system until a few moments after physical injury occurs, reducing stress on the heart. :Once the user's cardiovascular system grows accustomed to the influence of all augmentations, this delay can be shortened to increase response time. :The default delay time between injury and the start of healing subsystems. :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Energy consumption: none Sentinel Regen Delay :As the user's cardiovascular system grows accustomed to the physiological stresses caused by general augmentation, the RX Pacekeeper can be set to a more aggressive state: Sentinel Mode. This decreases the delay between last trauma and start of health regeneration. :In collaboration with the Cardioverter Defibrillator, it also signals the adrenal gland to reduce the production of stress hormones. This improves the heart's ability to cope with stress. '' :Reduce the delay time between injury and health regeneration. :*Upgrade requirement: Factory Regen Delay :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Elite Regen Delay :''In time, the users cardiovascular system grows nearly invulnerable to the negative effects of stress and stress hormones. In this state, the RX Health Pacekeeper can be set to Elite Mode, allowing for an extremely short delay between last injury and the triggering of health regeneration augmentations. :Elite mode goes one step further by instructing the Angtiogenesis Protein Therapy augmentation to regulate the production of corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH), a stress hormone that, in erroneous quantities, can encourage the formation of various stress-related conditions. :''This further conditions the heart to cope with physiological stress. '' :Greatly reduce the delay time between injury and health regeneration. :*Upgrade requirement: Sentinel Regen Delay :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Notes * The Sentinel RX Health System has a total of 9 upgrades, though 3 are already unlocked at the start of a new game. * For "I never Asked for This" difficulty level, this augmentation shines as players may last much longer. Gallery DXMD Jensen heart augmentation.jpg|Sentinel RX Health System augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Category:Torso Augmentation